


Progress

by IvyCoveredWalls



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCoveredWalls/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Andrew has a bad mental health day and calls Bee.





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Suicidal thoughts, actions, and suicide over all are heavily mentioned in this. Please be safe. Take care of yourselves. 
> 
> This is just a vent fic and y'all need to put your safety first over reading it. I can't stress that enough.

Andrew hunched against a concrete wall parallel to the edge of the Fox Tower roof. His cigarette burned slowly to Ash beside his shaking fingers. He breathed in slowly. Out slowly. He repeated the process. There was no joy in this. There wasn't really joy in anything though. At least that's what his brain was telling him. 

Logically he knew it was bullshit. He found joy in lots of things. Neil's laugh. The little things about their relationship that only they understood. He found joy in his improving relationship with his family. He wanted to be able to put that into words, but there was still the never ending fear that whispered it would all come crumbling down soon enough. Or, worse than that, was the fear that it would be his fault. 

At this moment in time, Andrew sat against the wall on the roof of the Fox Tower. He usually sat by the edge to feel something. To prove he could. Tonight though, he didn't care about feeling something. It was a shitty brain day. He knew if he sat close to the edge the only thing he'd feel was the need to jump off. 

Something in his mind told him he needed to call Bee. Without his conscious brain acting, he reached for his phone and dialed her number. It rang once before she picked up.

“Andrew? Are you alright?”

Andrew swallowed heavily.

“I want to die Bee.”

“Where are you right now?”

“The roof of the Fox Tower.”

“Are you going to jump?”

“Probably not.”

He could hear her audible sigh of relief.

“I’m on my way over now. I have some hot chocolate in my office. Why don't we meet down there?”

“That sounds good Bee.”

“Okay. I'll see you in about five minutes.”

Andrew stood and opened the door that got him to the roof. He walked slowly down the stairs. This was good. This was progress. He felt shitty now, but he was still giving the future a chance.


End file.
